mrredstone9000fandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrah tree
my name is hitler and i come from Germany 999999999999999999999999 Kim john un for the win Come on.Vincent.No, no. Bad idea.Bad idea.-Do not feed bears.-Just take what you need.Just take what you need.RJ?No.The moon's not full.You woke me up a week early?Don't tell me you're actually dumb enough tosteal my stuff.RJ I'm gonna have to kill you.Please, I'm just a desperate guy trying to feed his family.- You don't have a family.- I meant a family of one.Ok, wait, wait ,wait.Look, it's still in the cave so technically not stolen.Oh, no.Slope!Stop.Phew! That was close.Vincent wait,I can get it all back!That's right, if you eat meyou'd have to do it.But I can get it.All of it!- A red wagon?- Redder!- The blue cooler?- Cooler, on my list.- Gotta be blue?- Yes, and I want my Spuddies.I love those things.Cos when you eat Spuddies enough just isn't enough.So true, painfully true. And I'll tell you what.I'm gonna get the giant picnic pack family fun-size.- They have that?- I'm pretty sure.Alright RJ, I'm going back to sleep.When that moon is full I'm waking up.And all my stuff had better be right back where it was.But that's just one week.That's impossible for one guy...A week's perfect.I'll get some helpers.Full moon.All my stuff.and don't even think about running awaybecause if you do, I will hunt you down.And kill you.Ok, buddy.You just rest easy all right cos I'm on it.A week from nowyou're gonna be laughing about this thing."Over The Hedge"™Ahhh cold!The one place i didn't have a shell.Spring.That means there's only 274 days left till winter!Everybody wake up!Hibernation's over!Morning!- Morning Hammy.I gotta go wee-wee.Oh! Not in the lake we drink from!Let's go alright the rest of you, it's spring!That means we got to get to work.Ahh, finish.Ohh! No, wait!Come on everybody wake up.Don't make me come in there.Y'all better listen.I've been holding something in all winter.and I'm about to let it out.Thank you, Stella.- Oh I can clear a room, Verne.That much I can do.Goodmorning everyone.Just a superduper morning eh.Woah, not looking so goodaround the eyes there, hon.Bucky and Grill were up every 3 or 4 weeks.and Spikey kept poking me.Well, he's kinda poky.Yup, he's the sharpest of the bunch.You know what?How about i take the day shift.Oh Lou, that'd be just super.Alright kids, you heard your motherand now you listen to me.Shape up there!This is what I was afraid of.Where's the food? Is there any food left?I'm really hungry! So is there any food left in here?!We ate all the food Hammy,during the winter.So, we gotta go and get somemore now.I hid some nuts in the woods and I know where they are now so I'll be right back. Bye!Dad, it was just snow.What? It could have been a predator.Isn't playing dead a little...weak?Heather, how many times must i say it?Playing possum is what we do.We die,so that we live!Kids, okso just calm down!This is a week to find you a you know,a good fella.A good fella?Why does everyone thinkI need a man, huh?I look like a messand smell like a swamp.So when you find a fella who is decent,good with kids and has no sense of smell, call me.Oh look, food!Well i think you know,what this means.Verne?- Just a minute, Hammy.This means we are nine berriesaway from starvation.Sorry, that was a little intense.I meant really serious hunger pains.Verne!- Not finished, Hammy.Mornin' Lou, Penny. -Thanks.Hey kids.So, what i want to tell you all is...I'm not done, Hammy!If you have to go again, just go!Ok, so all I'm saying is thatwe got a little close.So this year we got to make sure we fill the log...- all the way to the top.Exactly!All the way to the top!Because, what are we?- Foragers!And what do we forage?- Food!Super Verne, really super.- Ok, Hammy.What is it?- What is what?What is it you wanted to tell me?Ohh..What was it, what was it, what was it?!Right at the tip of my tongue!Oh yeah, there's a weird thing over there!I've never seen before!It's really scary!Follow me!Ok, meeting called on account of weird, scary thing.Hmm, Foragers.Hammy, what weird thing?Oh, that weird thing.It never ends!It never ends that way too.What is this thing?- Heather, no!I'm scared.- Me too, mommy.It's ok, It's just a...What is this thing Lou?Well, it's a... Verne?Well, it's obviouslysome kind of bush.I would be a lot less afraid of itif I just know what's it called.Let's call it Steve.Steve?- It's a pretty name.Steve sounds nice.- Ya, and a lot less scary, Steve.Oh, great and powerful Steve,what do you want?I don't think he can speak.I heard that, young man.You get over here right now!Hammy, get back here.- But Steve is angry.I think it came from the other side of Steve,I mean the bush, I mean...jeez...Look there's only one way we can find outwhat this thing is.and what this is all about,I'm gonna go check it out.Steve ate Verne!Alright Steve, you brought this on yourself.Stella, don't.I'm not eaten.I just tripped.I'm gonna go over there,don't anybody move.What is this place?Hey there, little...fella.Good day, can I help you?Oh, I can talk.I'm just driving.What was that?- Mama, get him.What was over there?Freaky, pink primates.They must have come while we were hibernatingand they...it was awful.They had wheels on their feet,and they had these sticks.And they were whacking me with these stickslike it was some kind of sick game.You should have died!You should have laid down, and died.That's not the worst part,half the forest is gone!All the trees, the berry bushes,they're just, gone.What will we do for food?I don't know.But, here's what I do know.We will be fine as long as no onegoes over Steve again.It's called a hedge.And it is not to be fearedmy amphibious friend.It is the gateway to the good life.I'm a reptile actually,but you know it's a common mistake.And you are?- Oh, where are my manners?I'm RJ.Now please don't think I'm prying.But I couldn't help overhearing, and Ithink I can shed a little light on what this whole hedge situation is about.You see, what was once mere wildernessis now...54 acres of man-made manicured air-condtioned paradise.Except for that little bitty speck,you are here.Noo, that's a good thing.You're hibernaters right?Gather up a bunch of food,store it away for the winter?Uh-huh, we fill the log.Really? This log?This cave-like log?All the way to the top.- Ozzie!Let me ask kid?How long does it take, to fill the log?274 days.Ever done it in a week?That's impossible.- Not if we work together.You see, you've got the food gathering skills, I've gotthe know-how, and they've got the food!How much food?- Loads of food!Heaps of food!Food out the wa-zoo!Well, you know whatever food comes out of the wa-zoo,I don't think we're really interested in eating.I don't know, the guy's making a lot of sense to me.I think we should listen.Yea...I'm ok with wa-zoo food.- No, you're not.The tail is tingling.The what,is what?When something doesn't feel rightmy tail tingles.And let me tell you something.Everything you said so far is driving my tail crazy.Listen. Verne, right?This isn't something you need to be afraid of.Well, I am.And for good reason.This is not a birthmark.- Cos' you went over there without a guide Verne.Whatever, thanks for stopping by,we're not interested.Not interested in the most deliciousfood you've ever tasted?Come on.- Not, interested.Ok, I get it. I understand.This is something you're just not open to.What is that?!That my friend isa magical combination of...corn, dehydrated cheese solids,VHA, VHT and good'ol MSG.Aka, the chip.Nacho cheese flavour.Damn, Verne, those were good.It's all good,and we're going over there, tonight.Welcome, to suburbia.Hey mom, look at us.How's that tail, Verne?Listen, if anybody in this familygets hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible.They're having a good time,I'll take responsibility for that.Hey Verno, I took a few clippings out of my quillsto do a little comparison,Look at this,the grass seems to be greener over here.Verne, are you certain you came to the same place?- Yeah, cos you know the racoon says...Ok, enough about him.I get it.So, he can do a couple of tricks,I mean it's not like he can walk on water.Hey, everybody.This way to the food.What is that?- That is an SUV.Humans ride around in it,because they are slowly losing their ability to walk.Jeepers, that's so big.- How many humans fit in there?Usually?One.Hi, this is Gladys Sharp,your president.Of the Home-owners Association.What is that?- Easy, easy. Don't worry.That's just a human being.And they're just as scared of us, as we are of them.Now, if a human does happen to see you,just lay down...roll over, and give your privatesa good licking. They love it.The charter, which you signed,says the grass is supposed to be 2 inches.But, according to my measuring stick,yours is 2.5.Can we just get the foodand go?Do they have it or not?- Din't you see, it was in the box.They always got food with them.We eat to live, these guys live to eat.Let me show you what I'm talking about.The human mouth,is called the piehole.The human being, is called the couch potato.That is the deviceto summon food.That is one of the manyvoices of food.That is the portalfor the passing of the food.That is where the many foodtransportation occurs.Humans bring the food, take the food,ship the food.They drive the food.They wear the food.That gets the food hot.That keeps the food cold.That...I'm not sure what that is.Whadda' ya know,food!That is the altarwhere they worship food.That's what they needwhen they've eaten too much food.That get rids of the guiltso they can eat more food!Food!Food!Food!So, you think they have enough?Well they don't. For humans,enough is never enough.And what do they do withthe stuff they don't eat?They put it in gleaming, silver cans.Just for us.Dig in!Good, isn't it?That's a diaper,and that does come out of a wa-zoo.What do you think, was i right,or was i right?And these things are just the scraps!Wait till you see what comes in the boxes,and the packages, and the cans.You stick with me, and in one weekwe'll gather enough food to...to feed a bear!Just, figure of speech.Halt!Intruders! Intruders!Get out, all of you!- What is it, Skapy?What are you doing?- You said we should lick our...No! Next step!Run!Run!- Get out of here!I just bought this patio.You kids ok?Hon, you alright there?See what i mean?That's what I was talking about.This humans don't want us around.So, we scared her and she overreacted.No biggie.- No biggie?Ohh...That is what we call a biggie.Come on, think about all the food,it was worth it for that food.That stuff is to die for.Let me rephrase that.- No, to die for, you nailed that part.Seems our little forest life looks tooprimitive to a guy with a bag.But I think I speak for the whole familywhen I say we want nothing...to do with anythingthat's over that hedge.Oh, come on.Y'all haven't even tried donuts yet.You want to store fat?That is the way to store some fat.You'll be sweating through the winter.Ok, alright, you guys sleep on it.Good idea, I'm gonna check back with ya.Shoot!Almost had it....food...Time's up, RJ.- But I have six more days!Ohh...four paws, fur,still alive...still alive.Ok kids, dive in, there it is.Bark for breakfast.I want a donut.- I want pizza.Ok, this is great.Granted, it takes some time to chew.That was very satisfying.And by the way, lots of fibre in there too.I gotta admitthat does look tasty.What are you doing here?- I'm here to help you with your... foraging thing.Look, Verne. You said a word yesterday,about your little gang here, starts with an F.Do you remember what it was?Family?- Right. You know, that got me right here.You see, Verne. I used to have all that.My own place, surrounded by loved ones.Universal remote.But then all that went away with the...weed-hack incident.Ohh...come here.Jeepers, Verne.- We could always use the extra hand there, you know.The weed-hacker, Verne.Not your problem.I'll just go.This is me, going.Sure I'll see you around the forest.Hey, RJ.You can stay.Come here you big!I knew beneath that hard, is crispy outside...there's a soft, noughety center in there.You mind if i call you Uncle Verne?With every bone in my body.- Great. Hey, can i walk with Hammy?You want to help me find my nuts?Very tempting, Hammy.But first, I want to show you this.You like this cookie?Well this cookie is...Junk!I like the cookie.Don't worry, I know where we can get some cookieso valuable that they are hand-delivered by uniformed officers.And there they are,America's most coveted cookies.Love-handles, Skinny-Mints,Neener-Neeners and Smackeroons!And guess what,they're all yours!Woah Hamilton,hold on there fella.I love your energy,but you can't just take 'em.But you just said they're mine.They will be if we successfully marry your manicenergy to my brilliant plan.You with me kid?- I, i, i..The eyes have it, let's ride.You step away from those cookiesThey're mine.Hey, this guy's not coming is he?Cos i don't want him to.Ohh...I've got so much work to do.Come here, step into my office.Now, listen up.What we're going for here is avicious, man-eating, rabid squirrel.Can you handle that?- Excuse me.Yes, Hammy.Rabbits aren't vicious.They're all cute and cuddly.Rabid, not rabbit.Ok, first watch the hair......on the tail......liking that alot.Show me that look in your eye, boy! C'mon!Oh, I can burp my ABCs!A, B, C...I just really need you to focus right now, ok?Done! Now, come on.I'll be right behind you.Go on, get out there.Shoo. Shoo!I'm a crazy rabid-squirrel.I want my cookies!Rabies!Hey, it's working.- Behind you!I know you're,right behind m...Walk it off,just walk that one off.What is going on? Is that Hammy?- Everything's under control, just go back to the hedge.You call that under control?He's under attack!He's working.- I'm coming, Hammy.Verne, that was great.You, my friend, are a natural.Or should I say, "all-naturale".Hammy, you are awesome my man.You had me scared.I was about to come outand beat you with a book myself.There! He was right over there.- That's where the squirrel attacked us.He has like rabies or something.- And there was this gross, naked amphibian thing.Reptile.It's ok girls, go inside have a cookie,turn on the TV and calm down.I'm sorry Janice,did I just hear them say rabid-squirrel.Oh, I think they might just be overreacting.- But what if they're not?What if we have a potential pandemic on our hands.Vermin running loose, spreading diseasesand lowering our property value.Yea...I have casserole in the oven. Gotta run.- Fine, you worry about your casserole.And I'll worry about the end of Suburbiafor peace and tranquility.That's right, don't push, plenty for everybody.Got a box right over here for you, Penny.Oh jeepers, that is good, kids eat up.Anything that taste this good, has to be good for you.You feel that buzzing at the back of you skull?That's called sugar-rush. It's what keeps the humans going.That's why they don't hibernate.To top that off, a little of this...and what usually takes you all summer,is only gonna take us a week.Oh, hold on, HamSquad!The last thing you need is caffeine.That's right, come on, dig inbecause this my friends is just the beginning.Hello, I need every business listthat you have under 'exterminator'.Can I poke him?- No!Debbie, I don't remember seeing a permit out fora gathering.Groups of more than one who wish to get...AHH!Timmy, get the shovel from the car.Lights fading.Limbs growing cold.Mother, is that you?Beckoning me into the light?Must...move...toward...the...light.What do you think he's doing?- Maybe we knock he's brain or something.I'm telling you. You went to far this time.Let's just get out of here and leave this...Nice catch, Verne.You're dangerous, you're insane.Goodbye, cruel world.Rose-bud.Now can i poke him?- Nooo!U see, this is exactly why I called the exterminator,to kill them, before they get hurt like this.Everybody get out of here, right now.Right. Ok, grab those handles.Verminator.I believed someone phoned about an animal problem.The solution is standing before you.Dwayne is here.- Where have you been?I'm throwing a 'welcome to the neighbourhood' party tomorrow and so farDebbie's car have killed more animals than you have.Stand down sister, I personally guaranteethat there will not be a living thing at this party.Verminator is on the job.Leave it.- Ahh, what do we have here?Didelphis marsupialis virginiananis,approximately 10pounds, male.I think he's dead.- O really, do you in fact have an associate's degree from Vermtech?I think he wants you to think he's dead.Move, move. That's it, hurry, run.I certainly hope he's not in any pain.Kill it!- Thank you all for coming.You were a great audience.Alright, what am I up against here.Possum, porcupine, skunk,squirrel, racoon, amphibian.Reptile.- No, reptile...That's what I call a superduper performance there fella.- Oz! You were riveted man, you were awesome!Dad, I guess I gotta say uhh...That was pretty good.Props for the Ozman!Let's not forget our brilliant leadership, RJ.Come this way, we want to show you something.- Yea, sure.Sweet.What a team.Over here, this way.- RJ, come on, we want to show you something. Hurry!Check it out.Your new home.Look, we got a place for you right here.- That's for me?Yea, is this anything like what you had, RJ?This is everything likewhat I had, Lou.Here, I'm not supposed to drink this.- Thanks.Is that my bag?- Yea, we brought it here so you wouldn't...have to sleep up in that old tree.Hey RJ, check this out,we totally hooked up the TV.I hotwired the HD-converter.- We get like a thousand channels.Here, can you take the remote before my dad does.- Wow, universal remote.This is nice guys.Really nice.We now return to'A Scoundrel Among Us'.You should be ashamed of yourself!We let you into our family and you deceived us.I give you my heartand you ripped it into a million pieces.Get real , Kevin.Cos when you feel like a dirtbag.It's because you're a dirtbag, right?So just say it our loud, 'I am a dirtbag'.Dirtbag? I don't think that guy is a real doctor.What do yo think there, RJ?Woah RJ, what are you doing man.You're getting in way too deep.Just get the food, feed the bear.Where's the food?!!Verne, what are you doing?- I'm putting things back to the way they were.No don't. How about if I just leave?- Good, you leave and i return this stuff to the rightful owners.What? why?!- Because... we've angered the humans.And we don't want to end up like that rabbit.Hence, I'm giving this back,so they won't kill us.Verne, you don't understand.We need this stuff.No, we don't.- You can't take it.Yes I can.- Let go.You let go.- I have to have it.Verne, move slowly,keep your voice low and follow me.No, I'm not falling for anymore ofyour smooth talk.Idon't knw what you're up to but,my whole shell is tingling...and you know what, I'm listening to it this time.And I'm putting my foot down.Play?Play!Let's play.Get down boy! Sit! Rollover!Atta'boy Verne, save the food,I'll lose the dog.You're dropping all the food, man!Here, catch.You hungry?Look, food!Look, people, play with them.I'm alright, I'm fine.Verne, unhook the chain.Verne, I told you to unhook the chain.You're the devil.Verne, you alright there?Give me a hand, Oz.What the heck happened?- It's gone...the food! Gone!What? How is it gone?- Ask...him.I returned it to it's rightful owners.We like, worked our tails off you know,like alot, and the food we got was totally...you know.You're like a...whatever.What were you thinking? The log was full.- Full of junk.Ohh, so what are you saying?That the food we gathered our way...isn't as good as the foodwe gathered your way?Your way? You mean his way.Can't you see RJ is just using you?Shame on you, RJ wouldn't do that.You have got to trust me on this.Don't you understand there's something wrong with this guy?My tail tingles everytimeI get near him.So, we're supposed to go hungrybecause your butt's vibrating?I'm starting to think that the little tingle of yoursis just you being jealous.Jealous? Of him?- Yea, he's embracing the future and you're just holding us back.I'm holding you back alright,from extinction!See what you've done here?If you listen to half of the stuff you're telling them...You'll be dead within a week!You are only interested in taking advantage of thembecause they are too stupid and naive.I'm not stupid.I didn't mean...I meant ignorant.The way's over there, come on you guys,you know I didn't mean it like that.Don't do this, Stella, Ozzie.Hammy, you know I...Hammy?- I'm not stupid.Goodnight, Uncle RJ.- Goodnight kiddo.Moon's full, RJ.See you in the morning.I got ya.Is it done?- Affirmative.And did you put this one in?This D-Ultra-Turbo?That's a contraband item, mdm.As it is illegal in every state, except Texas.I don't care if this thing is againstthe Geneva conventions, I want it!I thought you might.So, I took the liberty of installing it for you.Adios, animal infestation.What have I done?I shouldn't have taken all that food.- What?I shouldn't have taken all that food.I was just trying to return things to the way they were, that's all.I was just being cautious,cos that's what I am.I'm naturally tentative.There's even places in my shell I've haven't been.You, on the other hand,you're like cool, and crazy and fearless.I think they're right,I think I'm just jealous.Verne, believe me,you should not be jealous of me.You've got a good thing here.You're just trying to do what's best for your family.I think you're what's best for them now.What about your tail?My head says listen to my tail, my tail says listen to my head.I just end up with an upset stomach.That's why you need to be in charge now.- You don't really know what's going on here...And, you do. So, what's the problem?- This is the problem.See this?- I'm listening.Just, hang on a second.Hi, uh... you're the lady throwing the party?- Yes, just to the right.There are protectiveput on over yout shoes.What is this?- What?That...is a list of...all the stuff that you lost, Verne.It's a big long list.- You're an organised little guy aren't you.But, you know what. I know a place that is choked full of food.We can get it all back in one night.Great, Let's go. Where is it?- Inside that house.What is the point of this thing?- Just send it down.What Verne is trying to say is,well it's hard to really sum it all up in just one word...I'm sorry.Come here.- Give me a hug.Ok listen, here is the plan.Traps are set here, here, here, here, here...and here.Big one here.Maybe a few over here.- Sheesh, is that all?No, there's a bunch of red lights all over here.- U ok Verne, looking a little faint.I blacked out for a second there, but I get the idea.There's lights, traps, I think i need to change my shell.Ok, this is us.- Can I be the car?I wanna be the car.- No, I'm the car! You be the shoes.Shoe is lame.Why don't you be that snazzy lokking iron there.Hey, it's not important.Besides I'm the car, I'm always the car.Now the plan works in 3 simple steps:Step one: Clear the lights.Step Two: Get inside.Step Three: Get out with a mountain of food.This place is like a fortress, walls so high,doors impenetrable.How do we get in?- The collar is the key.Literally, the collar is likea key that opens the door...and what, you think he's just gonna hand over his collar to you?- Not to me my femme fatale...to you.Her?- Me?You Stella, we'll get that cat to give you that collar by using...- My stink.Your feminine charm.Was that out loud?Look racoon, maybe that *** you're wearing is obstructing your view, but if you haven't notice, I'm a skunk.Outside maybe, but I'm looking inside Stella, and i seea fox. All we gotta do is get her out.Scissors.- Scissors?!Charcoal.- Charcoal?Air freshener.- Tomato juice.Cork.- Cork? Don't you dare.Alright we scored! Yeah!One more thing.Woah stop. That's it.Ladies and gentlemen, our work here is done.Big jeepers.- She's all like...wow!Alright gang, this is it. We're going in.Oh, not again. Damn it, those things are so life-like.Curse you, plastic mouldsmen.Go, go, go.No, no, no...No!Hammy, I told you that cookie's junk.- I love the cookie.What's going on?Is everything ok?Here we go.Come on Hammy, follow the red light.That's it, that's it.There it is. Go and get it.Go get it, you little nut.Bingo!Ok, step two.I thought we'd be dead by step twoso this is going great!Ok, gorgeous. You're on.Man...This better be one stupid cat.- Audio, go!She must be a cat. Turn it on cat.Let's hope the cat likes a cow.Who goes there?You're a cat.- You're a cat.Uhh, I mean I'm a cat.Ya, I know, shoo, go, get away from here.My owner those not give scraps to common strays.Common strays?- Alright, you asked for it...Gee, that's a nice collar you got on.- Mind if I have a look?No, come no closer. I must not be so neara creature of the outdoor woods.Away with your filth.- My filth? My filth?!Here we go.I'm sick and tired of everybody taking one look at meand running away cos they think I'm filthy.Well, I got news for you, I din't get all prim and preento have some overfed papa's puffball tell me he's too good for me.I got make-up on my butt, dude.And you don't even wanna know about the cork.Stop, no one has ever spoken to me like that.It's bold. I like it.Well believe me, there's more where that came from,puffball.Alright team, let's boogie.- Your essence is over-powering.What do you mean by that?- It is your eyes.They are luminous.- Luminous? Damn.You know, this is the part where I blacked out.Do the little shoes and cars actually get into the house?So, you got a name?- Yes, it's a persian name of cos, I am persian.I was born, Prince Tigerias Mammoeth Shabbas.- Ooh, that's a mouthful. Can I just call you Tiger?Animals we're in the house.Ok, stations everybody. Let's boogie.No grip, no grip, no grip.Hammy, that's called a warpath.That hurt.What is that?- That's just the sound of my heart. Can't you hear it?This way, this way.Ok, we're good.Go back to work.Yes, we're gonna make it.- My father, he had an exceptionaly flat face.It was so beautiful, he could barely breathe.- Fascinating.Inside we have a multi-level, climbing,tri-carpet, come, I'll show you.No! I haven't told you aboutmy life.Good, good. Going great.What is that?- That is what get the humans out of bed in the morning.Where'd she go?- Get down, stay down.Come on, we gotta gobefore she comes back.No, not without those Spuddies.- What?Lou, Penny, check the TV.Heather, keep an eye on that human.I'm on it, RJ.- No, Heather, wait.The tingle.Hey RJ, the wagon's full. Let's get out of here.Hang on Vincent. This'll only take a second.- Vincent?Where?- Whose Vincent?Ohh..Verne, Vincent. Simple slip of the bear.The tongue!Uhh, just bare with me, is what I meant to say.There's no bear.Lights fading, limbs growing...There's a dead white rat on my staircase.I thought you were dead.- I learnt from the best dad.That's my girl.Come to papa.- We gotta hurry. We don't have much time.What's going on, RJ?- Nothing.Well then, let's get out of here cos we have what we need.- No we don't.What are you talking about,we have more then enough!Listen, I have about this small to hand overthat wagon load of food to a homicidal bear.And this Spuddies are on the menu,or I will be. Now, let go off my tail.What?- Let go.I'm sorry, I gotta go.- Stella, Stella...where are you going?Look, it's not you, it won't work ok. Because I'm a...- Skunk!!!Yea, that.Sorry you have to see this...Fire-in-the-hole!This smell doesn't bother you?- No, this face was meant for beauty.I cannot smell a thing.- You can't smell.To the door. Go, go, go.Run!-This way.Let's party.Party!Flee, my love!Run!That way. Outside.Buenos días, reptile.You've just been, verminated.Woah, you stink.- That's because you let them into my, house...Stop your honking.This little guys will be disposed off quickly and humanely.Not humanely.As inhumanely as possible.It was a pleasure, doing business with you, mdm.What's he gonna do to us, mama?- I don't know.I don't wanna die, dad. Not for real.- There, there, we'll be ok.You were right about him, Verne.We should have listened, sorry there.I knew we couldn't trust him.I got us into this,I should have known better.So, I was on my way down to kill you.But, I stopped to watch the show and I have to say.....that, right there, is a thing of beauty.That is the most vicious, deceitful, self-servingthing, I've ever seen. Classy, RJ.You take the food, and they take the fall.You keep this up, you're gonna end up just like me.Having everything you ever wanted.But, I already had that.- What? Them?Who're you kidding? You said it yourself.You're a family of one.Always will be.It's how guys like you and me survive.So, a few saps got hurt in the process,that's life.Trust me, you don't need them.Actually, I do.And right now, they really need me.So, I really need this.There goes the bag again.- Are you ok?You, sorry...- Woah, Stella, this is a rescue. I'm rescuing you.I'm gonna gas you so hard,your grandchildren will stink.What's that?Hair?Ear?Ohh, bear!We can drive!- It's just like, Auto Homicide 3.Let me in.Verkeerde knopje!Please, select destination.Take us home!Take us to the log.Previous destination selected.Make a legal U-turn.Hammy, let me in!- Not listening to RJ. Lalalalaa....Kids! Lose that bear!- What weapons do we have?We've got a hammer.- Cool.Thank you. Yes, yes..Let me in.- No, ringtailed saboteur.He's just trying to help, just let him in.- After what he did to us?!But he came back.- And he brought a bear.Hey, no fighting while we're driving.- We will turn this van around if you don't stop.He started it.- I'm telling you, he's just trying to help us.But Verne, you're the one who always say trust your tail.- But, it's not tingling.Why din't you say so.You're dead, RJ.And your friends are next.Look out.Make an immediate left turn.Bonus points!High score!You have arrived.Come on, we gotta go.- Die oude Jazz-dance blessure.Lou? Penny? The kids here? Hammy?- Big clown.A weed-hacker!Show your little rat faces.Stay in the woods where you belong!You guys wanna party, do you?Alright then, let's party.Kids!Hey, Lou, look out. Down!Dat is de druppel!Verne, get everybody out of here.I'll distract him.- Are you crazy? They'll kill you.Look, I'm the one he wants.Just take care of your family, Verne.I intend to, whole family.There's gotta be something we can do.There's no time!Hey Vincent, you were right.With a Spuddie enough, just isn't enough.Now Hammy, go, go.- That's the...- The D-Pelter Turbo, prepare for alot of stinging.You are a genius, my boy- Ohh, Thank..youu...And Verne, don't you ever fix this shell.- Yea, glad it's working for you.Take it off. Give it back.Here we go,it's the rockies for you, Smokey.U do realise that is a D-Pelter Turbo?- Officer, please, it was that verminator. He sold it to me.This has nothing to do with me.- Hey, it was in your yard...your name is written on the contract,so you can tell it to the judge.No, it's not my fault. Let go of me.I can't be arrested.I'm president of the Homeowners Association.She's getting away.Play?Over here, Tiger.So this is the outdoor woods?I like it.You know RJ, just for the record.If you told us that all that food you were trying to get is to pay back an angry bear.We would have given it to you. - Really?Yeah, that's what families do.They look out for each other.- I've never really had anything like that.Believe me, this is the gateway.This is the gateway to the good life.Really wish you would have told me that sooner.- Yeah, well, that's bad communication.It's, also what families do.So, what do you say? Wanna be part of it?Come here.Welcome to the family.- Grouphug.What a first week of spring.Wait a minute...that means there's only267 days left till winter.What we gonna do for food?Yes, Hammy.I filled the log.Look! Look! I found my nuts!!! The Titanic Film Script ☀ Back to IMSDb |} |}